Already Gone
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: He pulled out a knife, the rain hitting the shiny surface and sliding down, he grinned as he brought it to her throat, “Tell me that you love me.” He whispered, she shook her head, changing her mind when the knife pressed to her neck hard.


**Disclaimer: I own everything and nothing. **

**A/N: Mentions of rape, and other stuff. **

**One shot that randomly came into my head. **

**Read and review, let me know what you though.**

**~ Already Gone ~  
**

The rain fell heavily around her as she ran through the field behind the school, pushing some wet hair out of her face as it clung to her pale cheeks, the rain hitting her tiny body as she tried her best to get home before she froze to death.

She stopped for a moment, frowning as she looked around her, trying to figure out which was the best way to get home quickly and get ready to meet Oliver. She smiled at the thought, his face coming to mind and immediately relaxing her.

She took a deep breath before walking on, not noticing the man behind her, her school bag hanging over her shoulder – she found herself wishing she had never gotten detention, promising she would try her best not to get it again, laughing out loud at the thought, knowing that could never happen.

She never heard his uneven breath behind her as she focused on the ground, trampling through the uncut grass, only being able to hear the harsh patter of rain on the ground and the feel of the cold on her skin. She never heard his heavy footsteps creeping behind her, she never saw it coming when his mouth suddenly clasped over her mouth and his arm wrapped around her small waist.

Tears fell down her face, her body trembling as she kicked and screamed, her eyes closed as she fought the stronger and bigger man. He never uttered one word to her as he dragged her to the other side of the field, making sure nobody could see them as he chucked her down on the ground, laughing bitterly when she begged him to leave her alone.

She opened her eyes, looking into his and shaking her head, the tears falling down her face, seeming as though they could never stop. She winced when his hand made contact with her pasty face, leaving a dark red mark as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying, assuming that was what he wanted her to do.

"You're beautiful." He finally spoke, his first words making her want to scream, she wanted Oliver, she wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay. She wanted it to end.

He bent down and took a deep breath, "You smell so good," He whispered, brushing some hair out of her face, grinning when she glared at him, looking away when he slapped her again.

She fought harder than she ever had when he collapsed down on top of her, his rough hands gripping her wrists and pinning her down, _she couldn't move. _She looked away from him, refusing to let him win as she kicked and screamed out once more, begging for this to stop.

She thought about everything and everyone else, she thought about how this was the worst he could do to her, and then it would be over and maybe Oliver could help her through this, _maybe. _

She thought about her mother – the constant nagging annoyed her, but now she longed to hear her nag and shout more than anything else. She could imagine her pacing back and forth right now, looking at the clock and shaking her head, imagining all sorts of thing to say when Lilly finally got home.

She thought about Oliver – closing her eyes and thinking about the way he smiled, the first time he told her he loved her, the first time he kissed her, the first time they danced together, the first time she told she loved him. _There was supposed to be so many more first times._

The man pressed his lips against her cold ones, she bit down hard on his lower lip, refusing to play the victim as she thought about how much she had to live for, how much she had to make sure this never happened.

She pleaded with him as he cursed at her, trying to move beneath him, she promised him she would never tell, she would never say anything to anyone and he shook his head; _nothing was going to work._

"I want you," He said, looking down at her, admiring her before pressing his hard lips to hers, he finally reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up a scarf, smirking evilly at her before pressing it tightly to her lips until she opened her mouth and forced it in.

He let his mouth trail down her body roughly, hot tears falling down her face as she whimpered, turning away and closing her eyes tightly, telling herself it would be over soon. His hands trailed over her bra, going down even further and pulling down her pants.

She shook her head, screaming through the make believe gag now, he smiled down at her, ignoring her as she finally stopped screaming, whimpering in shock, her eyes closing again as the pain took over her body.

Before she knew it, the pain was over, and he rolled off her. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she dared herself to look at him, hoping he was done with her now, knowing she was wrong when he pulled the gag out of her mouth and lay on top of her once more, pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled out a knife, the rain hitting the shiny surface and sliding down, he grinned as he brought it to her throat, "Tell me that you love me." He whispered, she shook her head, changing her mind when the knife pressed to her neck hard.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she did what she was told, not sure if she even wanted this to save her.

She hated him; the mere thought of him repulsed her, she was terrified of him, she couldn't love someone like him, how could he even think she was capable of that?

So she whispered those words, clinging onto the last bit of hope she had, and she thought, just for a moment, that he was going to let her go when he pulled the knife away from her.

_She was wrong._


End file.
